


Mistress Vastra, Slave Jenny

by Consulardomino (orphan_account)



Series: Jenny & Vastra, BDSM [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/F, Mistress, slave - Freeform, slave punishment, slavegirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Consulardomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vastra dominates Jenny with a little help from Strax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistress Vastra, Slave Jenny

The tip of the dildo moved back and forth gently over Jenny's wetness. It had been going on for who knew how long and now it was driving her insane. Every time she got close...but no. 

"Please," she begged. "Oh, please let me cum!"

"Now now," came the stern reply. "You know as well as I do that you aren't to climax until the Madam returns, boy." 

Strax continued his task, teasing Jenny with the dildo. Using his build in scanners, he was able to tell the precise level of Jenny's sexual arousal. He kept her very aroused, but as per Madam Vastra's instructions he did not let her orgasm.

After what seemed like forever, the bedroom door finally opened. Madam Vastra seemed almost to float through it, so graceful were her steps. She wore a tight leather corset which pushed up her beautiful green-scaled breasts. Jenny's mouth watered at the sight of her wife's pointy erect nipples. 

"Mistress!" squealed Jenny. 

"Tsk. Speaking without permission. What a rude slave. I shall have to punish you," said Madam Vastra. Then to her Sontaran butler she said, "Very good, Strax. You may leave us."

"Of course, ma'am," said Strax as he made his way out the door, closing it behind him. He had left the dildo just beneath Jenny's pussy on the bed. If she squirmed she could feel it poke between her ass cheeks. 

"Now about that punishment," said Vastra. She moved closer to Jenny, testing the restraints. "I see Strax has done another fine job with the ropes irk. You won't be getting out of this any time soon, my naughty little sub." 

Vastra leaned in and inhaled Jenny's scent. She flicked out her extra long tongue and had a quick taste. "Awe, has my poor darling wife been driven mad with lust?"

"Yes, Ma'am," said Jenny.

"If you show me you can be a good girl and take your punishment perhaps I'll let you cum," said Vastra.

"Yes, Ma'am," whimpered Jenny. 

Madam Vastra selected a crop from the wall. She liked to keep them on display, one or two in every room to remind Jenny of her place. And to remind Jenny what would happen should she make a mistake, disobey her Mistress, or even when Madam Vastra felt horny. And Jenny almost always made her horny. Sure, she would joke and say that all mammals looked the same to her, but that wasn't the truth. The truth was Jenny was special to her. Very special. 

The Silurian let the crop come down on Jenny's left breast. Jenny gasped, but no sooner had the sound issued from her lips than she felt the need to gasp again as Vastra brought the crop down on her other tit. 

"Such a naughty girl," said Vastra, smiling. She pat her left hand with the riding crop. "Show me you can be a good girl."

Vastra set the crop across Jenny's boobs, balanced right against the nipples. Vastra moved to position herself between Jenny's open legs. The Mistress said, "I want you to keep that right there. If you let it fall I'll have to add to your punishment."

A careful nod so as not to upset the crop's delicate balance showed Vastra that Jenny understood. The Mistress dipped her head between her slavegirl's thighs and flicked out her long reptilian tongue across Jenny's clit. Jenny shivered at the pleasant sensation but managed to keep the crop in place. The cold leather teased her nipples, which only made her want to squirm more. Somehow she managed to hold still as her Mistress's tongue teased her. 

"Oh how I love the taste of mammals," Vastra said smiling as she let Jenny cool down for just a moment. Then, her surprisingly dexterous tongue was back to work on Jenny's glistening pussy. This time, Vastra traced Jenny's lips before slowly and deliberately working her way inside. 

Vastra lapped up Jenny's wonderful taste. Her long lizard tongue worked its way inside her slavegirl's wet pussy until it found Jenny's G-spot. Applying just the right amount of pressure, Vastra brought Jenny very quickly to the edge before withdrawing completely.

"Hmmm," said Vastra. "Do you suppose you've been good enough to orgasm?"

"Please, Mistress!" begged Jenny. 

"Well, I suppose so," said Vastra. She put her scaly face back between her wife's thighs and gave the other woman an orgasm she'd never forget.


End file.
